


Promise

by tolieawake



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn, Smut, how I wanted Slade and Oliver's reunion in s2 to go, just assume that Slade's promise to Oliver was a lot different, quilson, set in Season Two, sladiver - Freeform, the plot is so minimal you'll blink and miss it, this is basically just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Oliver, I’d like you to meet Slade Wilson.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This is shameless porn, detailing how I wanted that reunion between Slade and Oliver in season two to go. Because even though I could tell they were building it up to make the two enemies, I still couldn't help but imagine that this was how their reunion went. </p><p>(Heed the rating one this one folks, it's <i>nothing</i> like my other Arrow fics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“ _Oliver, I’d like you to meet Slade Wilson.”_

 

Shocked out of his distracted thoughts – wanting to get away from the mother he was fighting with, and frustrated with Thea for the false 911 text – Oliver could only stand and stare in shock as Slade Wilson, Slade, stood from the couch and stepped forward to shake his hand.

 

Automatically, Oliver felt his own hand rising, taking his cues from the older man much as he had so many times before.

 

“ _What are you doing here?”_ Oliver found himself asking – though it was not what he really wanted to know. How was Slade alive? And, as he obviously was, why hadn’t he sought Oliver out sooner?

 

“ _Mr Wilson just made a sizeable contribution to my campaign,”_ Moira explained, frowning at the tension she could see radiating from Oliver.

 

A contribution, sizable, Oliver’s mind distantly told him.

 

“ _How generous of him,”_ he said. His heart was beating hard and fast in his chest. Slade had presented his mother with a gift – the kind of gift that would be acceptable when seeking to court an Omega under her auspices. The first step in the kind of courting generally expected by the one-percenters Oliver had grown up around – a gift that was required before even approaching the Omega in question.

 

“ _Well, I felt compelled,”_ Slade said, that familiar smirk crossing his face, _“and it was the least that I could do for your mother.”_

 

For his mother? Oliver wondered. What about for him? He certainly had never asked for any kind of courting gift. Nor that Slade seek permission from his family to court him first.

 

“Slade,” he gasped out, feeling the rush of emotions trying to overtake him, too jumbled together to really understand exactly what he was feeling beyond a sense of overwhelming excitement and anticipation.

 

Slade smirked. “Kid,” he replied.

 

Oliver let out a half-choked laugh, ignoring his mother’s confused and questioning stare as his hands came up to touch Slade’s face. Feel the other man’s skin – so familiar, and undeniably there. Real.

 

“You’re alive,” he gasped out.

 

“Oliver?” Moira asked. Her face was tight, lips pinched as she tried to hold back her irritation at the situation.

 

Oliver shook his head, still barely able to believe it.

 

“I apologise Mrs Queen,” Slade said. “I had not quite gotten around to explaining the full reasoning behind my contribution earlier.”

 

Moira frowned. “You said you supported by business stance.”

 

“And I do,” he agreed. “But I must confess that I had another reason to seek you out now.” He gave Oliver an amused look. “You see, Mrs Queen, I have met your son before. And I would like to court him.”

 

Moira’s eyes widened, shock and bewilderment crossing her face. “I’m sorry, Mr Wilson,” she said, “but you must have been misinformed. Oliver’s a Beta, not an Omega.”

 

Slade raised an eyebrow at Oliver, bringing the Omega back to himself enough to slowly drag his hands away from the Alpha’s face, instead reaching out to snag one of Slade’s hands in his own, gratified when the Alpha let him.

 

Oliver swallowed. “I am,” he said, heart pounding and throat dry as he forced the words out.

 

“Am what?” Moira asked, shooting him an unimpressed look.

 

“Omega,” Oliver barely whispered. Slade squeezed his hand. Straightening his shoulders, Oliver looked his mother straight in the eye. “Omega,” he repeated. “I’m an Omega. Dad had me on suppressants.”

 

Moira shook her head, hand flying to her mouth as she stared between them.

 

“I met Slade on the island,” Oliver continued. “He kept me alive. Kept me safe.” He gave a rueful smile. “There were no suppressants on the island.”

 

“Did he -” Moira began, but Oliver was quick to cut her off – to stop that thought before it really formed.

 

“No!” he said. “Never.” He swallowed. “I love him.”

 

“And you bonded?” Moira asked, eyes narrowing as she began to put things together.

 

Oliver shrugged. “Yes,” he said. “There was no-one on the island for him to ask except me,” he added, a wry twist to his tone that suggested his distaste at the practice of seeking the permission of an Omega’s parents first.

 

“Mrs Queen,” Slade said. “I love your son. Yes, we bonded on the island.” He shifted, slinging his arm around Oliver’s waist in response to the nerves he could sense filling the other man. “Then we got separated – and thought each other had died.”

 

Oliver blinked rapidly at Slade’s words, to know that he had thought Oliver dead, just as Oliver had thought him dead.

 

“When I found out that Oliver was alive,” Slade’s voice cracked slightly, “I knew I had to come see him. To court him properly. We’re not on the island any more, and I intend to do right by your son.”

 

Oliver rolled his eyes at Slade’s soppy (and unneeded, as far as he was concerned) words. But Moira appeared rather touched, holding her hand to her heart as she stared at them with a smile.

 

“Then,” she said, “please, proceed with your courting.”

 

Slade grinned, nodding at the confirmation that his courting gift had been accepted and he was free to proceed.

“Right,” Oliver said, drawing back from Slade slightly. “Now that that’s been dealt with,” he shot Slade a look from under his eyelashes, one that promised all kinds of things, “I think I need to speak to my Bonded. In private.”

 

Moira frowned, but made no protest as Oliver drew further back, clasping Slade’s hand and drawing him after him.

 

 

Hurrying up the stairs, Oliver pulled Slade along. Happiness was bubbling up inside him and he felt giddy with anticipation. Slade was alive. Slade was here. Slade was his.

 

Reaching his room, Oliver pushed open the door, before quickly slamming it behind them as he turned to face Slade. His tongue darted out, wetting his lips, as his breathing grew heavy.

 

“Do you have any idea,” Slade asked him, Oliver quivering at the sound of his rough voice, that accent that sent a flush all over his body, “just how difficult it has been arranging to show the proper courtesy to your mother so that she doesn’t disown you?”

 

He backed Oliver up towards the Omega’s bed, hands firm and steadying on his shoulders.

 

“If it was simply up to me,” Slade continued, “I would have had you bent over and taking my knot within minutes of entering this city.”

 

Oliver whined, deep in the back of his throat. His pheromones, which he knew had been spiking ever since seeing Slade alive again, began to pour off his skin, wiping away any hope of his usual methods of passing as a Beta from being effective. Not that he cared. Not with Slade _right there_.

 

Slade smirked. “It’s been torture,” he continued, “knowing you were here, alive, and being unable to approach you. To touch you.”

 

“You could have,” Oliver gasped out, backs of his legs hitting the side of his bed. He laughed. “You could have walked up to me anywhere, any time, and demanded I bend over for you and I would have.”

 

Slade’s eyes darkened. “You would, too, wouldn’t you?” he asked. His eyes raked over his Omega, taking him in. Oliver’s cheeks were flushed, eyes bright with arousal, breath coming in sharp pants. “Well,” said Slade, “let’s not let such willingness go to waste, then.”

 

Giving Oliver’s shoulders a squeeze, he leant forward, bringing their lips together for the first time in years. With a groan, Oliver sank into the kiss, pressing forward, almost frantic to get as close to Slade as he possibly could. There was no doubt from his pheromones in the air that he wanted the Alpha. And he wanted him immediately.

 

Chuckling, Slade drew back, giving Oliver’s lower lip a nip. “So eager,” he said. “But then, you always were.”

 

Oliver groaned, hands grabbing at any part of Slade he could reach. “Slade,” he whined.

 

Slade rolled his eyes. “And you’re still such a whiner,” he said. Oliver pouted, making Slade laugh once more, before kissing the pout from his lips.

 

Focused as he was on the feel of Slade’s mouth against his, the press of lips, the give and take of their fight for dominance, Oliver was shocked to find himself falling backwards.

 

Tipping the kid back onto the bed, Slade grinned into the kiss as he followed Oliver down, landing on the Omega and pressing him down into the mattress.

 

Arching his back to increase the contact between them, Oliver moaned, hands scrabbling at Slade’s sides, trying to draw him closer.

 

“Always so eager,” Slade muttered, lifting up in order to stare down at Oliver.

 

“Slade,” Oliver whined, hands making grabbing motions for his shoulders and face.

 

Shaking his head with a rough chuckle, Slade let his hands run down Oliver’s chest, before shifting to rest against the top button of his coat.

 

“Yes!” Oliver hissed, arching further, thrusting his chest towards Slade.

 

Humming in the back of his throat, Slade slipped the top button free. Then the next, and the next. Impatient, Oliver reached up to help him, but Slade easily slapped his hands away.

 

“Now, now,” he told the Omega. “Let me unwrap my present myself.”

 

Oliver’s only response was a louder moan than before as his head tossed against the bed. Chuckling, Slade took pity on him enough to finish unbuttoning the coat. Letting the sides of the coat fall open, Slade ran his hands across Oliver’s sides, before letting his fingers trace the bottom of his shirt.

 

“Please,” Oliver gasped out, hands reaching up to press against Slade’s arms, kneading the muscles he felt there through the Alpha’s suit.

 

Grinning, Slade slowly began to push Oliver’s shirt up, leaning down in order to press rough kisses across the revealed skin. Gasping, Oliver tightened his grip on Slade’s arms. He was awash with sensations and covered in the scent of his Alpha. There was no doubting that Slade was there, was alive and real, or that Slade wanted him.

 

It had been far too long.

 

Blunt teeth latched onto Oliver’s nipple, a coarse tongue flicking out to rub over the nub, before the teeth tightened, pressing against sensitive nerves.

 

“Slade,” Oliver gasped out, trying to press his chest closer towards that mouth, those teeth. In response, Slade sucked against the nub, drawing back slowly until it was released from his mouth with a _pop_.

 

Only to turn to Oliver’s other nipple.

 

Writhing against the bed, Oliver twisted, managing to get his legs to either side of Slade, running them along the outside of Slade’s legs, and hooking them over the older man’s calves.

 

“So impatient,” Slade muttered, lifting his head to look down at Oliver.

 

“Slade!” Oliver complained.

 

Slade chuckled. “What?” he asked. “Don’t I get to take my time to enjoy my Omega?” Oliver’s fingers tightened in Slade’s sleeves.

 

“Later?” he asked.

 

“Later?”

 

“Fuck, Slade,” Oliver gasped out. “I need you to fuck me, okay?” He glared up at Slade, just as he always had on the island when the older man had pulled that confession from him.

 

Slade smirked. “You need me to fuck you?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” Oliver replied with a scowl, even as his hips tried to press up against the weight of Slade holding them down. “I need you, Slade. Need you to knot me. Own me.” He shivered in anticipation as he spoke. “My Alpha. Please.”

 

“Well...” said Slade.

 

Sitting up, he slipped off his jacket, tossing it to the side, before loosening his tie. Eagerly, Oliver tightened his abs, drawing his upper body up towards Slade.

 

“Not yet, kid,” Slade replied, giving a gentle shove to send Oliver back down onto the bed. Pouting once more, Oliver crossed his arms, watching as Slade slipped off his tie, before unbuttoning his shirt.

 

“Slade,” Oliver whined as the Alpha’s chest was bared to him for the first time in so long. His hands rose, hovering just in front of Slade’s skin, requesting permission to touch.

 

“Not yet,” Slade warned, taking both of Oliver’s hands in one of his, and pressing them back down against the bed above his head. “Keep them there,” he ordered.

 

Breath quickening, Oliver nodded eagerly, watching as Slade removed his shirt, before smirking down at Oliver as he tossed it away to the side. The Omega’s eyes were dark with arousal and he licked his lips eagerly.

 

“So impatient,” Slade murmured. Reaching out, he pushed Oliver’s shirt and coat up his body, over his head, and along his arms until they were tangled around his wrists. Oliver’s chest shook in anticipation.

 

“Sla-ade,” he whined, pouting up at the Alpha and making Slade chuckle.

 

“And to think you’re some big-shot vigilante now, huh,” Slade asked.

 

Oliver shrugged, blushing lightly. Though he wouldn’t say it, it was nice to have Slade there, being the strong one. For too long Oliver had felt like he had to be strong for everyone else. And while he would hardly stop his nightly activities, there was no reason he couldn’t let go around Slade – just as he always had.

 

Leaning down, Slade pressed his lips against Oliver’s, pressing his tongue against them to demand entrance. Oliver opened to him easily, sighing in happiness as he felt Slade’s tongue stroking over his.

 

Releasing the Omega’s mouth, Slade slide down his body, deliberately letting their chests brush together and delighting in the shiver it elicited from his bonded. Reaching Oliver’s pants, he kissed a kiss just above the waist-line before popping the button and dragging down the zipper.

 

In response, Oliver’s hips jerked upward, making Slade chuckle as he pressed them back down into the mattress. “Now, now,” he said, “did I say you could move?”

 

“Slade!” Oliver complained, lifting his head to look down at the older man. Humming in amusement, Slade lowered his head to nose into the opening in Oliver’s pants.

 

Breathing deep, Oliver let his head down back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling as a strangled moan left his mouth. His entire body felt charged, sensitive to the tiniest touch. He wanted to move. Wanted to touch. Wanted Slade to stop teasing him and just get fucking on with it!

 

Calloused hands rose to grab the sides of Oliver’s pants, tugging them down as Slade moved down his body with them. His lips followed the path of the pants, placing kisses along the outside of Oliver’s legs, all the way down to his ankles. Instead of removing the Omega’s shoes or socks, Slade simply let his pants twist around his ankles, hobbling him, before beginning his slow way back up the inside of Oliver’s legs.

 

“Slade!” Oliver hissed. He wasn’t sure if he could take much more of the older man’s teasing.

 

“Yeah, kid?” Slade asked, raising his head to look at him. Oliver scowled.

 

“Hurry up!” he hissed.

 

Slade rolled his eyes. “So demanding,” he said. Returning to his ministrations, Slade soon reached the top of Oliver’s thighs and the bottom of his boxer-briefs. Flicking his tongue under the edge, Slade smirked at the full-body jerk that elicited.

 

Moving, he placed a kiss against the impressive bulge Oliver was sporting, making his bonded hiss.

 

“Slade,” Oliver complained. “Come on!”

 

“Come on?” Slade asked, lifting his head to smirk down at his bonded.

 

“Yes!” Oliver snapped back. He wriggled lightly. “I’m ready!”

 

“Not yet, you aren’t,” Slade replied, leaning down to place another kiss on Oliver’s still-covered erection.

 

Hissing in frustration, Oliver kicked at his feet, but his pants had effectively trapped them. So he did the next best thing. Lifting his arms from where he had kept them pressed to the mattress above his head, Oliver tensed his abs, rising up and pushing himself hard at Slade.

 

The result was instantaneous. With all of Oliver’s weight striking against the Alpha, they both went tumbling backwards off the bed, landing on the floor where Oliver grinned, leaning down to capture Slade’s lips in a harsh kiss.

 

A low rumble started in the back of Slade’s throat, gaining volume as the Omega squirmed on top of him. Wrapping his arms around Oliver, Slade twisted, sending them rolling across the floor – with Oliver ending up on the bottom.

 

“Think you’re gonna take control, do you?” Slade asked, pressing down against his bonded. Eyes heavy-lidded and dark with lust, Oliver just stared up at him, breath coming in pants.

 

Holding the Omega firmly back against the ground, Slade attacked his mouth, before moving onto his neck. Biting and sucking, he had Oliver writhing beneath him from the sensations. Gasping, Oliver threw his head back, feeling it thump hard against the floor.

 

It felt more real on the floor, instead of the too-soft bed. There had been no proper beds on the island, no incredibly soft mattresses. Instead, they had rutted and fucked on the ground. Occasionally, they’d managed to make it to Slade’s bedroll. Having the hard floor beneath him made Oliver think of those times. Made him believe that maybe, just maybe, Slade really was there. With him. His Alpha.

 

Gasping again, Oliver felt a rush of wetness from inside him, slicking his insides and sliding downwards. He groaned. It had been so long since he had felt it. The methods he used to hide his Omega status also working to suppress his natural reaction to arousal.

 

Above him, Slade paused, grinning ferally. “Now you’re ready,” he said.

 

Within moments, Oliver’s briefs were dragged from his body, along with his pants and shoes, and he was tossed over onto his front, strong arms reaching around him to drag him back up onto his arms and knees.

 

“Slade!” he moaned.

 

Leaning forward, Slade draped himself over the body of his bonded, nuzzling against the back of his neck, before tracing his way down the bumps of his Omega’s spine with lips and teeth. Oliver shuddered beneath him.

 

Reaching the curve of Oliver’s ass, Slade smirked, before sinking his teeth into the Omega’s right cheek.

 

“Slade!” Oliver gasped out, jerking forward, even as Slade dragged him backwards.

 

“Thought you were impatient?” Slade asked, placing a kiss to Oliver’s other cheek. In response, Oliver wriggled his ass as best he could. Trying to press back against the erection he just knew Slade had to have.

 

Fingers tightening on the Omega’s hips, Slade held him in place. Dipping his head, he nosed between the Omega’s cheeks, tongue darting out to flick over his rim. With a wordless shout, Oliver shot forward as much as Slade’s grip on him allowed, before pressing back almost desperately, a low whine falling from his throat.

 

Giving the Omega’s rim another lick, Slade grinned at the slick that coated his tongue. “Gotta make sure you’re ready,” he rumbled against Oliver’s ass. “Can’t go hurting you with my large cock now, can I?” he asked.

 

“Please,” Oliver gasped out. He was shaking lightly, body drawn taut. He could feel their bond – something he thought lost when he thought Slade dead – swirling between them. All his senses were heightened – and locked onto Slade. His Alpha.

 

Pressing forward, Slade pushed his tongue past that tight ring of muscle and into his Omega. Swirling it around, he pressed against Oliver’s fluttering walls, gathering slick as he did so.

 

“So wet for me,” he murmured, drawing back. Panting, Oliver glanced over his shoulder, eyes going impossibly darker at the sight of his slick caught in Slade’s beard.

 

“Please,” he whined, “please Slade. I can’t wait any longer.”

 

Slade raised an eyebrow at him. “You sure, kid?” he asked. “You’re still pretty tight.”

 

In reply, Oliver smirked, letting it curl his lips as he gazed at his Alpha from under his lashes. “All the better to hold your knot in me,” he said.

 

Slade sucked his breath in sharply, feeling fire run along his veins in response to his Omega’s words. As always, the kid was far too dangerous for his self-control.

 

“You asked for it,” he growled. Dropping one hand from Oliver’s hips, he quickly fumbled his pants open, releasing his straining cock. Replacing his hand on Oliver’s hip, he drew him backwards as he pressed his own hips forward.

 

His cock slipped easily between Oliver’s thighs, coated in slick as they were, and rubbed teasingly over his rim.

 

“Slade!” Oliver complained.

 

With a grin, Slade slammed into him.

 

Gasping, mouth wide on a silent scream, Oliver clenched around Slade. It burnt – but it burnt so good. It was so long since he’d felt his Alpha in him. He never wanted the feeling to fade.

 

Pressing back against Slade, Oliver rocked up to meet each of his thrusts, breath stuttering out of him as Slade struck up a hard and deep rhythm.

 

Groaning, Oliver lowered his head, seeing his sweat drip to the floor below. With the hard floor below him, the heavy weight of Slade blanketing him, and the Alpha’s enormous cock trying to split him in two – for a moment, Oliver could almost smell the damp forest of the island around them.

 

Each thrust of Slade’s sent Oliver’s nerves screaming in pleasure, his hole being forced wider and wider as the base of Slade’s cock began to grow.

 

Fuck. He was going to be knotted.

 

A low whine leaving his throat, Oliver tilted his hips, changing the angle just slightly in order to get Slade deeper, hearing the Alpha’s rumble of approval in response. Back arched, hips tilted, Oliver clenched.

 

Grunting, Slade slammed into his Omega, feeling those tight walls clamp down on him. In response, his knot swelled, quickly inflating in order to hold him inside his bonded.

 

Leaning down, Slade licked against the sweat coating Oliver’s back. His hips shuddered in small, rotating thrusts, rubbing his knot up against Oliver’s prostrate with each movement.

 

Whine gaining volume, Oliver began to shake. Fine tremors tracing over his body as he felt his orgasm begin to grow.

 

Grinning, Slade shifted, kissing below the base of Oliver’s neck – just beneath where a shirt would cover – before biting down.

 

With a cry, Oliver came. Jerking in Slade’s hold, skewered between the Alpha’s cock and his teeth, the Omega felt his orgasm wash over him. It had been far too long.

 

Immensely pleased with his Omega’s reaction, Slade let the clenching of Oliver’s ass draw his own orgasm from him. Pumping load after load deep with his Omega. There would be no mistaking either Oliver’s status, or his bonded state.

 

As their blissful shuddering came to a halt, Slade gently removed his teeth from Oliver’s skin, swiping his tongue over the reopened bonding mark to sooth and close it. Then, wrapping one strong arm around Oliver’s waist, he shifted them, placing them on their sides on the floor, the Omega protected within his embrace, still locked together by his knot.

 

Leaning back against Slade, Oliver smiled sleepily. It had been so long since he felt so content.

 

It was just as Oliver was drifting into sleep, eyes closing, that he realised. Jerking, he twisted to face Slade as best he could while they were still joined, eyes wide.

 

“There’s no way I’m going to be able to cover your scent!” he cried.

 

Slade merely chuckled in response. “’Course not,” he replied. “You’re my Omega, aren’t you?”

 

Oliver pouted. “I was doing just fine pretending to be a Beta,” he said.

 

“Hmmm,” Slade agreed. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to deal with that in the morning,” he replied.

 

As he fell asleep, however, Oliver couldn’t help but think that the only ‘dealing with it’ they did would be Slade telling him to suck it up and stop complaining – he was an Omega, Slade’s Omega, and who cared what anyone else thought?

 

With Slade pressed up against him, the older man’s breath washing over his neck, a feeling of warmth and safety and home surrounding him, not to mention the heavy musk of his Alpha – Oliver couldn’t really think of a reason to keep hiding his dynamic either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The less-plot version - Oliver sees Slade, Oliver jumps Slade, there is much making out and PWP. 
> 
> (this is the fic I first meant to write but got distracted away from in chapter one with plot around 'courting gifts'. Expect little to no plot, and lots of smut. This chapter is an alternate re-write of their meeting again in season two)

“ _Oliver, I’d like you to meet Slade Wilson.”_

 

Turning, Oliver felt a momentary frisson of shock, even as what, _who_ , he was seeing, suddenly made everything make sense.

 

The way he had felt tense, on edge, like his skin was prickling in anticipation ever since entering the house. The way he’d been distracted by the scents flowing through the room.

 

His instincts had been trying to tell him that Slade, _Slade_ , was here. His Alpha.

 

Slade twisted to look at him, standing up from the couch.

 

Oliver pounced.

 

He slammed bodily into Slade, toppling them backwards. The couch cushions dented beneath their weight, before bouncing back slightly. Slade laughed, even as the breath was knocked from his lungs by the force of Oliver landing on him.

 

“Oliver!” Moira gasped, shock and horror filling her tone.

 

Oliver ignored her.

 

Hands twisted in the fabric at Slade’s shoulders, legs tangled up with the older man’s, Oliver darted his head forward, crashing their lips together.

 

He nipped and bit at his Alpha’s mouth, tongue darting out to catch the burst of copper. Grunting, Slade - whose arms had automatically come up around Oliver - tightened his grip. Tilting his head, he deepened the kiss, forcing his way into his Omega’s mouth. It had been far too long.

 

Catching hold of Slade’s lower lip, Oliver worried it between his teeth, smirking around his mouthful as he shifted his leg to rub up against Slade’s crotch.

 

Twisting, the Alpha reacted, tumbling them off the couch and onto the floor, where they rolled over, still grasping at each other, until they came to a halt with Oliver on the bottom and Slade on top.

 

Dragging his mouth away from the Omega’s, Slade let a low, rumbling growl leave his chest.

 

Beneath him, Oliver strained upwards, lips chasing his.

 

Slade chuckled. “Always so eager,” he said.

 

In response, Oliver snarled, flinging his leg over Slade’s as he flipped their positions. “Wouldn’t have to be,” he snapped, interspersing his words with sharp nips to Slade’s throat, “if you were actually around more often!”

 

Reaching out, Slade twisted the fingers of his right hand into Oliver’s hair – what little of it there was – and dragged the younger man’s head up and way from his throat. His eyes darkened at the sight of his Omega’s swollen red lips and flushed cheeks. He licked a line along Oliver’s jugular, from collar to chin.

 

“Mouthy, too,” he said, dragging Oliver’s face back down as he claimed the younger man’s lips with his own.

 

Teeth clashing, lips more caught and battered than caressed, Oliver dug his fingers into Slade’s shoulders, pushing and tugging at the fabric beneath his hands in a half-hearted attempt to get it out of his way.

 

He pressed down with his hips.

 

Slade flipped them, smirking as he landed on top of Oliver once more, settling between the legs that opened naturally for him.

 

Hissing, Oliver jerked his hips upwards, trying to gain friction. Slade’s grip was strong, holding Oliver’s upper body immobile as he leisurely licked his way around his Omega’s mouth.

 

Grunting, Oliver bit down, causing Slade to jerk his face away with a snarl. Blood pooled on the Alpha’s tongue.

 

“Maybe,” Oliver hissed, “if you _listened_ to me a little more -”

 

Without waiting for the Omega to finish, Slade dropped his face to Oliver’s neck, nosing down it until he reached the curve of his shoulder, where he bit down. Hard.

 

Kicking his leg, Oliver caught Slade in the side with his knee, pushing the older man off him. Momentarily free, Oliver rolled over onto his front, coming to a halt in a crouch, hands and feet against the floor, knees bent.

 

Opposite him, Slade rolled over and up to his feet.

 

Surging to his own feet to meet his Alpha, Oliver flung his fist out at him. Slade blocked him easily, making a _tsking_ sound in the back of his throat.

 

“What have I told you about telegraphing your intentions so easily?” he demanded.

 

Snarling, Oliver pressed forward raining a flurry of strikes and kicks against his Alpha.

 

They fell easily into a rhythm. Spinning, Oliver struck forward, Slade blocked. Slade pressed back, Oliver moving to the defensive. He watched his Alpha’s muscles bunch and flex beneath the fabric of his suit, saw the faint beading of sweat along his skin, darted his tongue out to taste the musk beginning to fill the air.

 

They broke the coffee table, Slade grabbing hold of Oliver’s arms and throwing them into a twisting tumble that had them slam side-on into the wooden surface, lips locked. Amidst the shattered shards of wood they released each other long enough to roll away and stand up, shaking splinters from their clothing.

 

The couch tumbled over backwards when Oliver managed to drive his shoulder into Slade’s midsection, propelling the older man backwards. Slade snapped his hand out, fisting Oliver’s shirt as he fell, dragging the Omega after him. Their combined weight hitting the back of the couch had it toppling over, spilling them out onto the floor behind it, teeth clashing briefly.

 

“What on earth?!” Thea exclaimed, coming to a halt as she stared in surprise at the destruction in the room and the fierce flurry of blows being exchanged between her brother and some stranger.

 

Moira drew her back when she attempted to dart inside, with a strange, horrified, and yet accepting, look on her face.

 

“I think it’s best we leave them be,” she said, beginning to drag Thea away.

 

Snatching up a side-lamp, Slade whipped it’s cord around Oliver, trapping his arms and tugging him closer to the Alpha. Leaning in, he pressed his hands down against Oliver’s straining biceps, letting his nose trace over the skin of Oliver’s neck, scenting him.

 

Twisting his head, Oliver sank his teeth into Slade’s neck, using Slade’s jerk of surprise to loosen the cord enough to slip his bonds.

 

Darting back in, Oliver slammed his heel down on Slade’s insole, trying to wrap the cord around the Alpha’s neck, while biting at his lips. Slade simply shifted, hands wrapping vice-like around Oliver’s waist, before he lifted him, tossing him over his shoulder and onto the floor.

 

Winded, Oliver twisted where he lay, watching Slade turn slowly, eyes dark as he stalked towards him. Scrambling backwards, Oliver grabbed a nearby paperweight, throwing it at Slade’s head.

 

Tilting out of the way, Slade ignored the projectile, catching hold of Oliver as the Omega pushed himself to his feet, tugging Oliver forward against his chest as he claimed the Omega’s lips as his own.

 

Kissing and biting back, Oliver wormed his fingers underneath the bottom of Slade’s shirt, dragging his fingernails along the Alpha’s spine.

 

Slade arched into him, pressing their erections together.

 

Reaching Slade’s shoulders, Oliver dug his fingers in, before dragging them back down Slade’s back.

 

Slade caught Oliver’s lower lip beneath his teeth, biting hard enough to draw blood, before licking at it. Pulling back, Oliver smirked, before slamming his fist into Slade’s chest as he twisted away.

 

Slade caught Oliver’s arm, spinning him around and slamming him up against himself, arm tight across Oliver’s throat.

 

“Stop dropping your guard!” he snarled.

 

Tilting his head back, letting it drop onto Slade’s shoulder, Oliver glared upside-down at him. “I’m not!” he snapped.

 

Slade snorted, tightening his arm across Oliver’s throat.

 

“Then what do you call this?” he demanded.

 

Grinning cheekily, Oliver dropped his hand from where he’d been been scrabbling at Slade’s arm, reaching behind him to cup between Slade’s legs.

 

“Maybe I want to be caught,” he replied.

 

Slade snarled, foot hooking around Oliver’s ankle as he tugged the Omega’s legs from under him, sending him into a twist. They fell, Slade landing on top of Oliver, lips crashing together.

 

Licking and biting at Slade’s mouth, Oliver thrust his hips upwards, grinding against his Alpha as best he could. Rumbling into the kiss, Slade pressed Oliver back down with his own hips, causing a delicious friction that had Oliver moaning, breaking the kiss as his head tilted back, eyelashes fluttering.

 

Turning his attention to his Omega’s neck, Slade kissed and bit his way down until he reached Oliver’s coat. Shifting, he brought his hands up, slipping them inside his Omega’s coat as he pushed it open.

 

Snarling at the way Slade lifted up off him in order to do so, Oliver strained upwards, trying to latch back onto Slade’s mouth. When that didn’t work, he flung himself to the side, twisting them over and slamming down on top of Slade.

 

Grunting, Slade used the opportunity to push Oliver’s coat off. Biting at Slade’s mouth, Oliver fumbled against the front of his Alpha’s suit jacket, struggling to get his hands inside while also trying to press closer to him.

 

Chuckling, Slade brushed Oliver’s hands away, pushing the Omega up off him enough so that he could get his hands at the bottom of Oliver’s sweater.

 

“Slade!” Oliver hissed in complaint.

 

“Patience,” Slade replied.

 

In response, Oliver flung himself backwards, off Slade, as he twisted up and away. His sweater was pushed up his chest, bunching under his armpits. Glaring, he folded his arms across his chest.

 

“Really?” he demanded. “Patience? Why don’t we see how you like it?”

 

Lifting himself up on his elbows as he examined his Omega, Slade smirked, running his tongue lightly over his lips. “You sure you want to go there?” he asked.

 

Scowling, Oliver grabbed the bottom of his sweater, tugging it downwards. Instantly, Slade was on his feet, practically slamming into Oliver as he swatted his hands away, instead whipping the sweater up and off him.

 

Twisting out of Slade’s grasp, Oliver spun to see the Alpha holding his sweater by one hand. Raising an eyebrow in challenge, Slade tossed the sweater aside.

 

Lunging forward, Oliver struck out at him, but was easily blocked. Twisting behind the returning strike, Oliver managed to get his hands on the shoulders of Slade’s suit jacket, tugging them down his arms.

 

Grunting as he freed himself of the jacket, letting it drop to the floor, Slade turned to face Oliver. Slowly they paced around each other, turning in place to always keep the other within their sights.

 

Slade moved first, darting forward to strike at Oliver’s side. Blocking him, the Omega returned with a punch of his own. They exchanged blows for a few moments, each time getting closer and closer, until Oliver reached out, grabbing hold of Slade’s tie and hauling him towards him.

 

Crashing their mouths together, Oliver felt his lip split against Slade’s teeth. Immediately, Slade’s tongue was there, lapping at the cut.

 

Tugging on the Alpha’s tie, Oliver tried to pull him closer, before changing tack as his fingers struggled to loosen said tie.

 

Warm hands pressed against Oliver’s hips, before sliding up, fingers drifting beneath his t-shirt to rest against the skin of his sides.

 

Shuddering, Oliver gave Slade’s tie a yank, managing to drag it down and away. He tossed it somewhere into the room, not watching to see where it landed. Instead, he moved his hands to the buttons on Slade’s shirt, undoing them.

 

Moving his hands up, Slade gathered Oliver’s shirt above them, dragging it up his torso. There was a fumbling moment where their actions got into each other’s way, before Slade gave his Omega a shove, sending him stumbling backwards, Oliver’s hands falling away from Slade’s shirt.

 

Following after him, Slade dragged Oliver’s t-shirt over his arms and head. Snarling at being pushed back, Oliver sprang forwards, hitting Slade hard enough to topple the older man over.

 

Landing on the floor once more, Oliver felt the breath rush from his body. Grinding his hips down against Slade’s, he ripped at the last few buttons on Slade’s shirt – not caring if he tore them – hands darting inside to run over warm skin.

 

“You going to tease all evening?” Slade asked.

 

Leaning down, Oliver bit at his chest, leaving red marks in his wake.

 

Laughing, Slade rolled them over, raising himself up above his Omega and staring down at his naked torso. “All mine,” he rumbled, before lowering himself to drag kisses and bites across the smooth muscles, beard scratching against the skin and turning it red.

 

Writhing beneath his Alpha, Oliver twisted, trying to throw them over once more. Slade pressed down against him, letting their groins rub together.

 

Gasping, Oliver scrabbled at Slade’s arms, not entirely sure whether he was trying to get purchase to toss the other man over or simply looking for something to hold onto.

 

Around him, hanging heavy in the air, Oliver could smell their pheromones. His own Omega scent, thick and cloying; his Alpha’s musk, heavy and overpowering. It made his mouth water and his ass clench.

 

Reaching Oliver’s jeans, Slade paused, hands sliding down to run along the waistband as his breath ghosted over the Omega’s navel.

 

Whining, Oliver tried to lift his hips, to press them towards Slade. Chuckling, the Alpha flicked open the top button on his jeans, before sliding the zip down.

 

“Slade!” Oliver gasped out.

 

Sitting up, Slade stared down at him. Glaring, Oliver reached out, grasping hold of Slade’s arms and trying to drag him back down. He needed the Alpha pressed against him, not sitting back watching.

 

When that didn’t work, Oliver hissed. “Fine then!” he snapped.

 

Reaching back, he grabbed one of the coffee table legs, swinging it forward into Slade’s side. Knocked over, Slade tumbled away from the Omega, growling as he spun back to face him.

 

Rising into a crouch, Oliver snarled back at Slade. They circled each other, bodies low to the ground, each breath drawing the scent of the other’s arousal deep into their lungs.

 

They moved at the same time, lunging towards each other. Oliver’s hands grasped at Slade’s waist, slipping against skin beginning to shine with a thin layer of sweat. Slade’s hands fell on the Omega’s hips, fingers sliding beneath the waistband of the jeans and tugging downwards.

 

Oliver kicked out at Slade, stumbling when his jeans left his hips to tangle around his thighs. Crashing to the ground, he rolled out of the way as Slade pounced at him. Hitting the ground, Slade twisted with a snarl, a deep grumbling growl fixing low and constant in his throat.

 

Hissing as he spun to face his Alpha, Oliver snapped his teeth at him, before striking out with a punch. Slade knocked his strike aside, hitting back with one of his own that had Oliver tumbling back down to the ground.

 

Rolling onto his stomach, Oliver rose to his knees, only to feel Slade’s hands wrap tight around his ankles, dragging him backwards as he tried to crawl away.

 

Kicking out at the Alpha’s face, Oliver hissed as his kicks were easily batted aside, hands tugging against his jeans and pulling them further down his legs to hinder his movements even more.

 

With Oliver’s jeans twisted around his ankles, Slade grinned, rumbling in satisfaction as he used the tangle of denim to drag Oliver closer to him.

 

Pressing against the floor with his arms, Oliver managed to push his torso up off the floor, getting his knees beneath him. Instantly, Slade was upon him, large hands wrapping around Oliver’s thighs, hot breath hitting the base of his spine.

 

Twisting, Oliver tried to jerk away, but Slade held tight, refusing to let him go. There was a shift, and then Slade’s hands were dragging Oliver’s briefs down to join his jeans around his ankles.

 

Surging forward, Oliver managed to get halfway across the room before the Alpha was on him once more. Knocked to the ground, breath leaving him, Oliver grunted.

 

Slade’s pants scratched against his skin, beard sliding harsh against the skin of his shoulder.

 

“You’re mine,” Slade rumbled into his ear.

 

Shifting, Oliver drove his elbow backwards, catching Slade in the side and throwing him off balance. Twisting, Oliver toppled the older man to the ground on his back, landing on top of him.

 

“Am I?” he challenged. Leaning down, he bit and kissed at Slade’s lips, hands blindly scrabbling at the fastening on the man’s pants.

 

Pressing back into Oliver’s biting kisses, Slade growled low in approval, hands curving possessively over the Omega’s hips.

 

Getting Slade’s pants unfastened, Oliver shoved at them, trying to push them down and out of the way, even as he refused to release Slade’s mouth.

 

The Alpha’s hands tightened, drawing Oliver closer to him, and then Oliver was flying. Flung through the air, he rolled, landing hard on his back.

 

Winded, Oliver tried to draw air into his lungs, gasping. A hand grasped hold of his ankle, dragging him back towards Slade.

 

Hissing, Oliver kicked out, catching the side of Slade’s jaw, before turning to scramble away as he was released.

 

A moment later, Slade’s heavy weight was pressing him down, breath hot on his neck. Flinging his head backwards, Oliver slammed the back of his head into Slade’s chin.

 

The Alpha cursed, but remained draped over him, body covering his Omega’s.

 

“Mine,” Slade rumbled.

 

Teeth slid down Oliver’s neck, grazing the old bondmark, before latching hold – teeth fitting perfectly into the scars there.

 

Arching his back, Oliver cried out wordlessly. A rush of heat flowed over him, his clenching ass flooding with slick.

 

Teeth latched onto his Omega’s bondmark, Slade fitted his hands over Oliver’s hips, dragging him backwards as his own hips thrust forward.

 

The feel of Slade entering him was something Oliver would never grow tired of. Crying out once more, he pressed back against Slade, writhing against him as best he could, held steady as he was between teeth and hands and cock.

 

“Alpha,” he managed to gasp out, ass clenching tight around Slade. “Yours.”

 

“Mine,” Slade rumbled against his neck, the word forced out around his mouthful, teeth never shifting from the bondmark.

 

Drawing back, Slade thrust forward, shifting the Omega against the floor with the force of his thrusts. Pressing back into him, Oliver whined.

 

More. He wanted more. Now and always. He never wanted it to stop.

 

Eyes fluttering, not quite shutting, but not exactly open or focused, either, Oliver concentrated simply on the feel of Slade moving over and in him.

 

He was surrounded on every side by the heavy musk and weight of his Alpha. His bondmark tingled, sending sparks of arousal straight to the base of his spine with every tiny shift. Fingers pressed hard into his hips, and he was sure there would bruises – bruises he would wear with pride and likely poke up just to keep feeling them.

 

Then there was his ass – full, so full, in a way he hadn’t felt in years, not since he thought Slade lost to him. He felt complete.

 

Slamming into his Omega, Slade held himself there, feeling his knot swell. Drawing back, catching it against the Omega’s rim, causing another whine to fall from Oliver’s lips, he grinned.

 

Pushing forward, Slade teased the edges of his growing knot against Oliver’s hole, pressing forward then drawing back. Forward then back.

 

“Alpha,” Oliver whined. His hips stuttered and thrust backwards, hindered in their motions by the clasp of Slade’s hands upon them. “Please!”

 

Slamming forward, Slade forced his knot inside, hearing his Omega’s breath hitch at the sensation, before strong inner muscles clamped down around his cock.

 

Knot filling rapidly, Slade pressed forward as far as he could go. His balls slapped against his Omega’s ass, chest pressed to Oliver’s back, skin sliding together.

 

They locked into place.

 

Ass clenched tight around Slade, his Alpha’s knot pressing against his prostate, Oliver moved his hips in small circles as best he could. His skin was raw and alive, every nerve ending firing.

 

Moving his own hips in counter to Oliver’s, Slade let his knot massage the inside of his Omega’s channel. Adjusting his grip on his mate’s bondmark, he bit down, reopening it.

 

Gasping, Oliver shot forward, before immediately thrusting backwards. His orgasm crashed over him in a wave, cock spurting beneath him as muscles he’d thought already clenched tightened even further, holding Slade still within him.

 

Grunting, Slade let his own orgasm wash over him, releasing deep into his Omega.

 

Groaning at the feel of hot splashes of cum painting his insides, Oliver let his head sink towards the floor, panting as the feeling of being so thoroughly owned by his Alpha flooded through him. He had missed this.

 

Locked inside his Omega, feeling his release slow and then stop, Slade gently removed his teeth from Oliver’s bondmark, tongue lapping out to lathe over it, wiping away the fresh blood and leaving healing saliva in his wake.

 

Shuffling them to the side, Slade wrapped his arms around his Omega’s waist, drawing him close as he carefully eased them down onto their sides on the floor. He hooked his chin over Oliver’s shoulder.

 

Turning his head, Oliver pressed his lips against Slade’s, catching the taste of his own blood in his Alpha’s mouth.

 

Purring (though he would later deny it), he simply sank into the feeling of being surrounded, protected and filled by Slade.

 

Everything else could wait for later.

**Author's Note:**

> So, originally my plan was more along the lines of - Oliver sees Slade, Oliver jumps Slade - right there in the living room, to Moira's horror. And they fuck, with lots of fighting for dominance, and no care for where they are, etc.  
> But then I had to bring in the 'courting' thing, so this got a bit more plot and there was less 'rough' sex than planned.  
> So... there may be a second chapter that follows the original plan?


End file.
